1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a print controlling apparatus for controlling a direct print of electronic document.
2. Related Background Art
A print processing system is well known that is composed of an upper apparatus such as personal computer or the like, and a printing apparatus such as printer or the like that is connected to the upper apparatus. In the print processing system, in order to print electronic document such as PDF (Portable Document Format) file that is made by application, usually, printer driver is used in the upper apparatus.
The printer driver is software that operates in the upper apparatus for changing the electronic document serving as print object into Page Description Language (PDL) that can be interpreted by the printing apparatus. In the upper apparatus, after a print is instructed, the printer driver sets medium size of record medium used in printing, magnification/reduction rate of image and the like; changes the electronic document into PDL data; and sends the PDL data to the printing apparatus.
Then, the printing apparatus, after interpreted the received PDL data and expanded it into the print image data, performs print with respect to every page by using record medium whose medium size was set. That is, the printing apparatus forms respective print images in print regions of respective record mediums so as to execute printing process.
However, in such method of the printing process using the printer driver stated above, because the electronic document must be changed into PDL data in the upper apparatus, so there is a problem that it is necessary to spend a lot of time and labor.
In order to solve this kind of problem, in a patent document 1 mentioned below, a technology is disclosed that relates to a direct print function of printing apparatus that receives and prints electronic document from upper apparatus in an unchanged form. This kind of printing apparatus comprises a controller unit and a printing section that constitute a print controlling device.
The controller unit edits the electronic document that is received from the upper apparatus, expands it into print image data; and selects a record medium on the basis of the medium size that is designated by the application of the upper apparatus. Then, the printing section forms a print image in print region of record medium that was selected. Thus, the direct print of the electronic document is executed.
Patent document 1: Japan patent publication 2007-257592.
However, in the direct print of the printing apparatus stated above, until now, size of image of electronic document is adjusted so that page sizes (medium size region) of respective pages become region sizes of print regions of record mediums. Therefore, when record medium is used whose size is the same as page size (designation medium size) of electronic document, there is a problem that the image of electronic document will be reduced to correspond to region size of print region.
Therefore, a print controlling apparatus is desired capable of adjusting image of electronic document to an optimum size.